Stephen King
thumbStephen King ist ein amerikanischer Schriftsteller und der Autor der Reihe Der Dunkle Turm. Geboren war er im Jahr 1947 in Maine. In seinem ganzen Leben hat er über 400 Millionen Bücher verkauft und ist damit einer der erfolgreichsten Schriftstellern. Kindheit Als Kind erlebte King den Tod eines nahen Freundes, der unter einen Zug geriet und getötet wurde. Ohne jegliche Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis, erzählte ihm seine Familie später, er sei sprachlos und im Schock nach Hause gekommen. Kritiker vermuten, dies habe King psychologisch zu seinen eher horrorartigen Werken inspiriert. Werke (von Wikipedia übernommen) Ins Deutsche übersetzt *1974 – „Carrie“, 1977, ISBN 3-404-13121-5, („Carrie“) (Roman) *1975 – „Brennen muss Salem“, 1989, ISBN 3-453-02053-7, („Salem’s Lot“) (Roman) *1977 – „Shining“, 1977, ISBN 3-404-13008-1, („The Shining“) (Roman) *1978 – „The Stand. Das letzte Gefecht“, 1985 (Zweite, vollständige Fassung erschien 1990), ISBN 3-404-15744-3, („The Stand“) (Roman) *1978 – „Nachtschicht“, 1984, ISBN 3-404-13160-6, („Night Shift“) (Kurzgeschichtensammlung) *1979 – „Dead Zone – Das Attentat“ , 1980, ISBN 3-453-43272-X, („The Dead Zone“) (Roman) *1980 – „Feuerkind“, 1982, ISBN 3-453-43273-8, („Firestarter“) (Roman) *1981 – „Cujo“, 1983, ISBN 3-453-43271-1, („Cujo“) (Roman) *1981 – „Danse Macabre“, 1988, ISBN 3-453-43573-7, („Danse Macabre“) (Sachbuch) *1982 – „Schwarz“, 1989, ISBN 3-453-87556-7, („The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger“) (Roman) *1982 – „Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Tod“, 1984, ISBN 3-548-26328-3, („Different Seasons“) (Vier Novellen) *1983 – „Christine“, 1984, ISBN 3-548-26306-2, („Christine“) (Roman) *1983 – „Friedhof der Kuscheltiere“, 1985, ISBN 3-453-87998-8, („Pet Sematary“) (Roman) *1984 – „Der Talisman“, 1986, ISBN 3-453-87760-8, („The Talisman“) (Roman. Zusammen mit Peter Straub) *1984 – „Das Jahr des Werwolfs“, 1985, ISBN 3-404-13299-8, („Cycle of the Werewolf“) (Kalendergeschichte) *1984 – „Der Werwolf von Tarker Mills“ („Silver Bullet“) (Kalendergeschichte und Drehbuch) *1985 – „Im Morgengrauen“, 1985, ISBN 3-548-26376-3, Skeleton Crew (Part 1) *1985 – „Der Gesang der Toten“, 1986, ISBN 3-548-26329-1, Skeleton Crew (Part 2) *1985 – „Der Fornit“, 1986, ISBN 3-548-26377-1, Skeleton Crew (Part 3) *1985 – „Blut“, 1992, ISBN 3-453-09936-2, („Skeleton Crew“) (Sammelband) *1986 – „Es“, 1986, ISBN 3-548-25611-2, („It“) (Roman) *1987 – „Die Augen des Drachen“, 1987, ISBN 3-453-43575-3, („The Eyes of the Dragon“) (Roman) *1987 – „Sie“, 1987, ISBN 3-548-26313-5, („Misery“) (Roman) *1987 – „Drei“, 1989, ISBN 3-453-87557-5, („The Dark Tower II: The Drawing of the Three“) (Roman) *1987 – „Das Monstrum“, 1988, ISBN 3-548-26311-9, („The Tommyknockers“) (Roman) *1989 – „Stark – The Dark Half“, 1989, ISBN 3-453-43398-X, („The Dark Half“) (Roman) *1990 – „The Stand. Das letzte Gefecht“ („The Stand“) (Roman. Zweite, vollständige Fassung) *1990 – „Langoliers“, 1990, ISBN 3-453-43163-4, („Four Past Midnight“) (Zwei Novellen) *1990 - „Nachts“, 1991, ISBN 3-453-09220-1, („Four Past Midnight“) (Zwei Novellen) *1991 – „Tot“, 1992, ISBN 3-453-87558-3, („The Dark Tower III: The Waste Lands“) (Roman) *1991 – „In einer kleinen Stadt“, 1991, ISBN 3-453-43399-8, („Needful Things“) (Roman) *1992 – „Das Spiel“, 1992, ISBN 3-453-43397-1, („Gerald’s Game“) (Roman) *1992 – „Dolores“, 1993, ISBN 3-548-26307-0, („Dolores Claiborne“) (Roman) *1993 – „Alpträume“, 1993, ISBN 3-548-26437-9, (auch „Abgrund / Alpträume“) („Nightmares and Dreamscapes“) (Kurzgeschichtensammlung) *1994 – „Schlaflos“, 1994, ISBN 3-548-26312-7, („Insomnia“) (Roman) *1995 – „Das Bild“, 1995, ISBN 3-453-72003-2, („Rose Madder“) (Roman) *1996 – „Desperation“, 1996, ISBN 3-453-12952-0, („Desperation“) (Roman) *1996 – „The Green Mile“, 1998, ISBN 3-404-13958-5, mit den Bänden: **„The Green Mile 1: Der Tod der jungen Mädchen“ („The Two Dead Girls“) **„The Green Mile 2: Die Maus im Todesblock“ („The Mouse on the Mile“) **„The Green Mile 3: Coffeys Hände“ („Coffey’s Hands“) **„The Green Mile 4: Der qualvolle Tod“ („The Bad Death of Eduard Delacroix“) **„The Green Mile 5: Reise in die Nacht“ („Night Journey“) **„The Green Mile 6: Coffeys Vermächtnis“ („Coffey on the Mile“) *1997 – „Glas“, 1997, ISBN 3-453-87559-1, („The Dark Tower IV: Wizard and Glass“) (Roman) *1998 – „Sara“, 1998, ISBN 3-453-16081-9, („Bag of Bones“) (Roman) *1999 – „Das Mädchen“, 2000, ISBN 3-426-28356-5, („The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon“) (Roman) *1999 – „Atlantis“, 1999, ISBN 3-453-17748-7, („Hearts in Atlantis“) (Roman) *1999 – „Der Sturm des Jahrhunderts“ („Storm of the Century“) (Drehbuch) *2000 – „Das Leben und das Schreiben“ („On Writing: A Memoir of the Craft“) (Sachbuch) *2000 – „Achterbahn“, 2000, ISBN 3-548-25121-8, („Riding The Bullet“) (Novelle) *2001 – „Duddits“, 2001, ISBN 3-548-25668-6, („Dreamcatcher“) (Roman) *2001 – „Friedhof des Grauens“ („Ein Albtraum um Leben und Tod“) (Hörbuch) *2001 – „Das schwarze Haus“, 2002, ISBN 3-453-87370-X, („Black House“) (Roman. Zusammen mit Peter Straub) *2002 – „Im Kabinett des Todes“, 2003, ISBN 3-548-26316-X, („Everything’s Eventual“) (Kurzgeschichtensammlung) *2002 – „Der Buick“, 2002, ISBN 3-548-25702-X, („From a Buick 8“) (Roman) *2003 – „Wolfsmond“, 2003, ISBN 3-453-53023-3, („The Dark Tower V: Wolves of the Calla“) (Roman) *2003 – „Susannah“, 2004, ISBN 3-453-43103-0, („The Dark Tower VI: Song of Susannah“) (Roman) *2004 – „Der Turm“, 2006, ISBN 3-453-43161-8, („The Dark Tower VII: The Dark Tower“) (Roman) *2005 – „Colorado Kid“, 2006, ISBN 3-548-26378-X, („The Colorado Kid“) (Krimi) *2006 – „Puls“, 2006, ISBN 3-453-56509-6, („Cell“) (Roman) *2006 – „Love“, 2006, ISBN 3-453-43293-2, („Lisey’s Story“) (Roman) *2008 – „Wahn“, 2008, ISBN 978-3-453-26585-1, („Duma Key“) (Roman) *2008 – „Sunset“, 2008, ISBN 978-3-453-26604-9, („Just After Sunset“) (Kurzgeschichtensammlung) *2009 – „Die Arena“, 2009, ISBN 978-3-453-43523-0, („Under the Dome“) (Roman) *2010 – „Zwischen Nacht und Dunkel“, 2010, ISBN 978-3-453-26699-5, („Full Dark, No Stars“) (Vier Novellen) *2010 – „American Vampire“ (Comic, zusammen mit Scott Snyder und Rafeal Albuquerque) *2011 – „Raststätte Mile 81“ („Mile 81“) (als E-Book, 2012 auch als Hörbuch erschienen) *2012 – „Der Anschlag“, 2011, ISBN 978-3-453-26754-1, („11/22/63“) (Krimi) *2012 – Wind, 2012, ISBN 978-3-453-26794-7 (Roman) Unter dem Pseudonym 'Richard Bachman' veröffentlicht *1977 – „Amok“, 1988, ISBN 3-453-02554-7, („Rage“) (Roman) *1979 – „Todesmarsch“, 1987, ISBN 3-548-26327-5, („The Long Walk“) (Roman) *1981 – „Sprengstoff“, 1986, ISBN 3-453-02375-7, („Roadwork“) (Roman) *1982 – „Menschenjagd“, 1986, ISBN 3-548-26330-5, („The Running Man“) (Roman) *1984 – „Der Fluch“, 1985, ISBN 3-548-26309-7, („Thinner“) (Roman) *1996 – „Regulator“, 1996, ISBN 3-548-25501-9, („The Regulators“) (Roman) *2007 – „Qual“, 2007, ISBN 978-3-453-40612-4, („Blaze“) (Roman) Nicht in deutscher Sprache bzw. noch in keiner Sammlung erschienen (Auswahl) *1970 – „Slade“ (Kurzgeschichte und Westernparodie) *1994 – „Mid-Life Confidential“ („Rock Bottom Remainders“) *1997 – „Six Stories“ (Sammlung von sechs Kurzgeschichten, limitiert) *2000 – „Secret Windows“ (Sammlung von Essays und Kurzgeschichten) *2000 – „The Plant“ (Fortsetzungsroman, unvollendet) *2004 – „Faithful – Two Diehard Boston Red Sox Fans Chronicle the Historic 2004 Season“ (mit Stewart O’Nan) *2006 – „The Secretary of Dreams – Volume One“ (illustrierte Sonderausgabe) *2009 – „UR“ (als E-Book erschienene Novelle) *2009 – „Premium Harmony“ (Kurzgeschichte; Internet-Veröffentlichung) *2010 – „Blockade Billy“ (Novelle) *2010 – „Morality“ (Kurzgeschichte, wurde in den USA als Bonus zu Blockade Billy veröffentlicht) *2011 - „The Little Green God of Agony“ (Kurzgeschichte für die Anthologie „A Book of Horrors“) *2011 - „The Dune“ (Kurzgeschichte in der Zeitschrift „Granta“), 2012 als Hörbuch erschienen Unveröffentlichte Werke (Auswahl) *1960 – „People, Places and Things“ (Kurzgeschichtensammlung) *1968 – „The Aftermath“ (Kurzroman) *1970 – „Sword in the Darkness“ (Kurzroman) *1970er – „Squad D“ (Kurzgeschichte) Kategorie:Autor